runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Succubus
The Succubus Race (plural: Succubi) is a type of demon-looking race that originated from the home plane of Terranera, which is described as a mix of a ice cold, shadowy, smokey and bloody planet. The Succubus race today, are active worshipers of Zamorak, and are classified as Greater Demons namely by Slayer Masters due to their demonic-like features, especially their eyes and appearance with their horns. Though this may be, there are still a few succubi whom are active worshipers of Zaros, but are hard to find. Succubi are said to have come into the plane when Zaros came in the Second Age. The Succubi were among Zaros' most trusted ministers, namely the Shadow Marked Succubi, whom held a higher position in government due to their vast intelligence, and the Blood Marked whom were more of warriors, and were in Zaros' vast armies. Upon the fall of the Zarosian empire, many Succubi turned to Zamorak's side, and supported his rebellion, though there are quite a few whom remained loyal to Zaros, while some went rogue, and served as mercenaries under other gods such as Saradomin, Armadyl or Bandos. After the Third Age and until the Fifth Age, the Succubi were thought to be extinct and died off. It was not until the Fifth Age where the Succubi re-emerged and begun to take humans away mysteriously for their own source of food. It was not really until the later Fifth Age where they begun to re-emerge once more and was taken off the extinct list, and was seen as a threat once more to the world of Gielinor. In the Sixth Age, the Zarosian Succubi returned in full force, and with the help of the World Guardian, re-established their long lost Matriarchy of Ibrenem. Due to the World Guardians' help, they managed to mend ties with the hermit Ice-Marked Succubi, and discover two miasma marked succubi, as well as the first ever Miasma-Marked succubi born in Gielinor, which has never happened at all since the time they had came from their homeland. Unity between the Succubi had became much more tighter as Sliske's Countdown grows near, and relations with humans had improved somewhat since. Also, a well known summoner that is of the Miasma Marked had been re-contacted, but is to be believed to still think it's the God Wars and is hostile to those whom come into her lair. History Origins The Succubi are from the planet of Terranerra, located in the Middle Realms of the universe. The planet itself was sustainable for life, but it depended on the days and the climates of the region. The Equator of the planet usually saw more smoke due to the active volcanoes around it's belt, around the two sides, the rivers had an unusual phenomena of blood pouring from the skies and into the rivers, while in the north and south, the ice caps kept the area cool with it's frequent blizzards, while the area around near the equator was covered in shadow, and was hard to see anything. It's not really known on how the Succubi managed to survive there, but according to Ai, the Succubi lived in portions of the planet where it had more or less neutral zones of where the planet had a mix of all four, but in the end of the day, habitable. The planet itself, though breathable, was quite hostile under certain conditions, namely such as smoke blowing in a person's face, shadow covering the skies making it hard to see unless the one possesses the ability to see through the shadows, blood being hard to drink due to the thickness and sometimes, being a health hazard since certain types of blood gets mixed into the rivers, and the frequent hostile blizzards. Many Succubi prior to Zaros arriving followed a pagan religion to their gods that lived on the planet to pay respects and in returned, earned the reward of possessing more powerful magic, mastering it under their guidance. As such, many of the succubi were quite skilled magic users and used their magic to help make their lives better and to ensure that they survived. Arrival to Gielinor In the Second Age, Zaros visited the realm when the planet was facing the worst weather in years of it's history. Many Succubi whom were sick and tired of the life that they were having on the planet decided to follow Zaros, and many people begun to worship him due to his involuntary ability to incite loyalty in people. Abandoning their pagan religions, the succubi became worshipers of Zaros, building statues and temples to him. This angered the pagan gods, and thus, started a war against the native Succubi in retaliation of them following the foreign God. Zaros protected his followers by showing them the way to a realm known as Gielinor and there, they departed to join him in his empire. As such, many, if not almost all of the succubi had left Terranera to join his followers to help build and form Zaros' new empire there. Taking their traditions with them, the Succubi lay hold in Zaros' mighty empire as namely scholars, architects, thinkers, philosophers, politicians and warriors. Their intelligence matched that of the Demons that were there, and thus, Zaros promoted the twos unity, and by this time, the Demons and Succubi begun to interbreed creating more different looking forms of Succubi. It's said that the Twin Furies are a decedent of this type of crossbreed, and explains the reason why they look quite similar to the Succubus race despite being titled as Demonesses. Due to their loyal and strong contribution to his empire, Zaros awarded the Succubi their own land, which is known as Ibrenem, located in the present day Wilderness (or Forinthry), which comprises of a vast city located underground. From there, the dynastic Ti'se family reigned until the fall of the Zarosian Empire. Succubi in the God Wars Succubi thrived under Zaros' rule and were quite loyal to him until Zamorak rose up in rebellion against Zaros, and stabbed him with the Staff of Armadyl. Upon ascending to Godhood, Zamorak convinced many races to help join his cause into destroying the Zarosian Empire, which also included many succubi whom saw Zamorak as a better adversary in favor of their demon allies, while there are quite a few whom still held strong loyalties to Zaros. Many of these succubi were eradicated and killed by the Zamorakian-loyal Succubi, and thus, Ibrenem fell to ruin in civil war, becoming abandoned and destroyed by many of the Zamorakian loyalists against their Zarosian masters. There were a few Succubi whom turned to the side of Saradomin, Armadyl and Bandos during the God Wars, but there is very little information regarding them, except for the fact that they were eventually killed off, and no more exist. Many of the remaining Zarosian Succubi went into hiding, thus ending the days of a unified Succubi race, divided up into many. The God Wars divided the two succubi, as more and more Succubi bred with Zamorakian Demons to form the present day form of Succubi, whom looks vastly different from what the Zarosian Succubi looked like, however, remains to look human like and still had marks on their backs, as well as the abilities to change into a very human-looking form. The Silence Era and re-emergence During the Fourth Age, many of the Succubi went quiet, and not much was recorded about them during these times. The Succubi were in hiding more or less due to the fact that they were now classified as dangerous demons, and their more demonic sides begun to show, and made them targets for demon slayers. However, Succubi eventually went cannibalistic due to the fact that their breeding with demons made them more hungry to eat beings such as Gnomes, Dwarves and Humans, but the way the Succubi do it, is they flirt with them, ensure that they are entranced and comfortable, and slowly begun to kill them using a dagger, and begun to eat them. Due to this, the fear of them had risen, and all succubi are classified as a form of a Greater Demon and thus, are assigned for them to be killed. Their return was much more prominent by the time of the Fifth Age, namely the later Fifth Age. During the War of 164, it was said that Succubi had a role in the war through interrogating Misthalian and Asgarnian Generals, and worked with Lord Sulla. But this was little recorded, and their activity was more or less mercenary work with the Black Knights. The Recent Events of the Succubi - Maketi'le'in's Rise and Fall The following takes place during and the Succubus Quest Series In 169, a notorious succubus named Maketi'le'in gained enough power to form her own army of Zamorakians to have ambitions to take over Misthalin and reform the former Zarosian empire under her rule, and eventually have the power to overthrow Zamorak himself and become a New Zaros for everyone to worship. These plans were not known until an adventurer whom met one of the few remaining Succubi Zarosians in the world, Aieiknu'ti'se begun to foil this plan and made it much more difficult for her to even achieve such a dream. Due to this, Maketi'le'in did everything in her power to convince the adventurer to join her, but every attempt failed, and turned into having more and more of her minions fall to the blade of the adventurer. Eventually, Maketi'le'in decided to bring out the big guns and marched out to Edgeville, making it the first area where she would invade. However, this invasion was stopped with the help of Aieiknu'ti'se and the Adventurer, rallying the town and the Edgeville Monastery to work together and stop her invasion. Eventually Maketi'le'in gave in, and surrendered to the Zarosian Succubus. However, instead of being killed, Maketi'le'in was offered to help rebuild the old Ibrenem Matriarchy and have a new start for the race. She agreed, and together with many other succubi, Ibrenem was reformed, and was made a city open for everyone, including Humans, Gnomes, Elves and Dwarves. The Succubi of the Sixth Age The following takes place from The World Wakes, Zamorak's Heist, Fate of the Gods, Sliske's Countdown and ----. The Succubi once again became active, but possibly the most active they had ever been since their arrival to Gielinor due to the Gods returning and the death of Guthix. Maketi'le'in participated in Zamorak's Heist for the Stone of Jas, and regained loyalty to the lord of Chaos. Despite this, however, this also showed an era of change of the Succubi. Though many Succubi remain loyal to Zamorak, the Zarosian belief among the Succubi begun to increase once more when Zaros has fully returned. If he was fully restored, the Succubi, namely Aieiknu'ti'se lead the Succubi to have more co-operation with the humans of the world, namely of other religions regardless. If he was sabotaged, Aieiknu'ti'se has less faith in humanity due to the World Guardian's betrayal of her trust, and thus, had to work hard to earn it back. Either or, the Succubi took more and more action against Sliske, whom had gone rogue since his ex-communication, and started to mess around with their affairs. This age also bought the re-contact with the Ice Marked Succubi, whom are highly respected and thought to have left or died off of Gielinor in the Third Age. Due to their return, unity had begun to grown. With the birth of the First Miasma Marked Succubus on Gielinor and re-contact with a hostile but powerful Zarosian Miasma Marked Succubus Summoner. whom is still stuck in the Third Age. Abilities and Powers The Succubi have marks on their back that tell usually what type of magic that they can cast. With the exception of certain magics such as teleportation or enchantment, the succubi are limited to the magics that they were born with. The Succubi due to being born on the planet that has elements of the Ancient Magicks, have the abilities of those magics. The ones who are allowed to cast any one of these four are Miasma Marked Succubi, whom can also cast their own versions of Miasma-limited spells. No Succubi are born without a mark, and every succubi is born with a random mark at birth, Shadow being more common than Blood, while Smoke being uncommon but still seen. Ice is extremely rare, and Miasma is impossibly rare, but is possible, with a very very very low probability. It is possible that the Succubi race was in fact, the ones whom taught the Mahjarrat the secrets of these spells, which is now known as the Ancient Magicks. Blood Marked Succubi are said to be renowned warriors, and uses their magic to primary focus on combat, which makes them appear look physically strong. Shadow Marked Succubi are said to be better at magic rather than Melee. Smoke Marked are more or less, the least combat fancy, and prefers to use their magic on summoning and familiars. Ice Marked Succubi are stated to be good at both Melee and Magic, and even Ranged, though there are really no recorded Succubi to be rangers. As for Miasma Marked, they are considered to be the best of the four, using all four styles masterfully. Succubi are also well known to have the ability to fly, though it's not usually seen that Succubi do fly, and instead, prefer to walk. It's not known why they do not wish to fly, but Ai hints that it's to "conceal their identity" and to "keep low while the humans still think of us as fiends". Succubi also have glowing eyes that depends on their mark (Blood Red for blood marked, Icy Cyan for Ice Marked, Shadowy Grey for Shadow Mark, Black Smoke for Smoke Marked and Miasmic Purple for Miasma Marked), and usually intensively glow when they are casting a spell. According to Zaros, the glowing eyes remain a mystery to even him, but he suspects it's the source of their power. All Succubi depend on magical energy in order to survive. Therefore, they would usually stay around an area that contains more of their magical type to remain alive. If they go long without magical energy, they begin to degenerate and eventually, wither into a skeleton, with their flesh and organs fading into their respective magic. Due to the amount of magic that surrounds Gielinor, Succubi can last for quite a long while without a source of their respective magics, but are significantly weakened, unless if the source is near and strong. Culture Succubi Culture composes namely of their styles of architecture, which inspired many of Zaros' followers to build in a similar pattern to theirs. Succubi were also said to be amazing musicians, and composed many songs for Zaros and his generals, as well as his followers. Since the end of the Third Age, the remaining Succubi became under rule of a new code that Blood Marked Succubi are the top of the caste, while Shadow Marked were in the bottom tier, even lower than Smoked Marked. Although it was organized as Smoke, Shadow, Blood, Ice and Miasma before, it was changed due to many Shadow Marked Succubi retaining their loyalty to Zaros, and grew a grudge against the Blood Marked. The caste however, seems to have slightly break as Ibrenem was reformed by Ai, a Shadow Marked leader, but some, such as Maketi'le'in still retain to this code. Blood Marked uses "Shadow Marked" more or less as an insult as a lower tier succubi, and are seen as the higher class. Many Succubi due to their demonic mixing, are carnivores and depend on Humanoid flesh and meat to survive. As such, many of them are Cannibals. They will not eat their own kin, but any other race will do, with the exception of Mahjarrats and several others. "Tender" meat tends to be humans, gnomes, elves and dwarves. To some lesser degree, they will eat rotten meat such as Zombies or Ghouls, but only in emergency situations. Zarosian Succubi and some notable Zamorakian Succubi however, are more omnivorous, and are able to survive without the need of humanoid meat due to them keeping to their own race and not breeding with demons. Due to this, they've grown to a custom "human" food, gnome food, and other sorts of food that they deem "civilized" rather than their "savage" cousins. Settlements * Ibrenem - The Succubi's former Matriarchy that Zaros gave them that was destroyed in the Third Age, but was rebuilt in the Sixth Age. * Terranerra - Homeland of the Succubi. * Several abandoned castles in the Wilderness * Northern Palace - Maketi'le'in's former palace until after where it's made the home of Rogue Succubi. Notable Succubi Trivia Category:Races and Species Category:Demons Category:Saradominists Category:Zamorakians Category:Zarosians Category:Bandosians Category:Armadyleans